disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story 5 (2023)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Toy Story 5, produced by Pixar Animation Studios, as well as distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, The sequel to Toy Story 4 and the spin-offs to Toy Story 2. This movie will come out in 2023. Transcript Woody and Bo Peep are Telling a Story (The movie starts with the Disney logo, and then the Pixar logo Once they appear, Bo start to turned on the spotlight and woody is closed his eyes and don't wanna see it to brighted will telling a story) Bo Peep: Okay, Sheriff, are you ready? Woody: I'm ready, Bo. (spotlight in bright) Whoa, Ho! My eyes are brighting! Bo Peep: So, what was the most of all with story, Woody? Woody: Every time I've worked it out to do, Bo. (as time for thinking of flashback by Toy Story 4 from the ending scene) I was in onto the carnival, and you was taking my hat down, (starting a music from the flashback) for the following on top. we're all about of a long toy. Rex: Does this mean's, Woody's a lost toy. Buzz Lightyear: She's not a lost. Not anymore. Buzz Lightyear (Line): To infinity... Woody (Line): And beyond. Woody: So that was the most of all with story. That's why, that's why. Bo Peep: Yeah? Woody, I think she was right. But, anywhere that will be back now. I've got a secret for ya' come here, come closer. (Kissing in Woody's face) Woody: Oh! Whohohohoa! Bo Peep: Well, How did ya' think, I love you, Woody. Woody: And I love you too, Bo. (as the going down) From Disney And Pixar Toy Story 5 Meet Spoony (Door open) Bonnie: Hi, Toys! (building a house to glue it and heard knocking on the door) Bonnie's Mom: Bonnie! Bonnie: Bye, Toys! (Door closed) Buzz Lightyear: Well, Who you think it is? (holding this Bonnie's backpack) Spoony: Huh? Trash? (Gasps) Buzz Lightyear: It's okay, everything is fine. Spoony: Okay. (Grunts) Mr. Pricklepants: He's a spoon. Spoony: Forky? Knifey? Forky: Spoony! Toys Are in the Al's Toy Barn Buzz Lightyear: Whoa. Toys: Wow. Slinky Dog: Golly-bob-howdy. Alien #3: Stranger cool. Aliens: Ooooooooooh! Buzz Lightyear: Toys are in the al's toy barn. (Toys Stomping on Floor with Open a Slide Door) Toys: Wow. Buzz Lightyear: (Laughs) Excellent! Okay, is paying everyone. Mr. Potato Head: Let's paying, paying. Slinky Dog: Paying, paying, paying! (Moans) Buzz Lightyear: Slinky, Let's go, Okay? Slinky Dog: Oh, Okay. Ow! That hurt! (Mr. Potato Head Rolling a Slide Cape to the Mrs. Potato Head) (Alien #3 Pressing a On Button with the Remote) Alien #3: Uh oh! (Gasps) (THX Deep Note) Al McWhiggin (Asleep): Just the minute, I'll be right there. Forky: What was that? Jessie: Yeah, Uh...Uh... That's thing to sound in my hearts. Can ya guys hear that sound? (Initating Rising Note) Alien #3: Aaah! (To unpin the paper and blows away when Woody takes a hat off in panic and Buzz doing karate) Alien #1: This way, This way! (Aliens put on wire on Camera with Al's Asleep) Buzz Lightyear: Okay, okay, Were good. Go back to work. Mrs. Potato Head: Here you go. Bo Peep: Here, Catch. Mr. Potato Head: Oh boy! (Slinky Dog putting on the Toy Box in the Wagon) Buzz Lightyear: Yes, I'm gonna make it. Ducky: Your home Carnival, he had an exceptionally flat face. He was so beautiful, he could barely breathe. Jessie: Fascinating. Bunny: Inside, I have a multi-leveled climby-thing with shag carpet. Come, We show you. Jessie: No, no! I haven't told you three about my life. Buzz Lightyear: Good, good. Going great, going great. (Slide Door Sound of Cow) Woody: What was that? Buzz Lightyear: That is what gets al out of sleep in the morning. Woody and Buzz Lightyear: Aah! Alien #3: Where he go? Woody: Hurry, get down and stay down or hide quick. Al McWhiggin: (Sighs) What a day, It looks exchausted. Woody: Move. Move. (Al Goes to the office) Buzz Lightyear: Hmmmm? (Looking at the "Leaser Gun Blaster") Hamm: Hey, Buzz? Rex: What was supposed to be now? Buzz Lightyear: Uhhh....No! Please! I don't care when your an a like it! And you! Get him to the little girl! Mrs. Potato Head: I'm on it, Buzz. Mr. Potato Head: What No, Mrs. Potato Head. Wait! Woody: Give us the tangeled. The tangeled. Buzz? Your toys in the wagon are full now let's get out of here. Buzz Lightyear: Hold it right there, Woody, This is only made it serve you! Woody: Zurg? Buzz Lightyear: Where?!! Woody: Who's Zurg? Buzz Lightyear: Oh, Woody, It's Zurg. When I was saying it was emperor. Tough! The emperor's will defeating I was saying....That's no emperor. Mrs. Potato Head: Oh my, love it, make it, quiz, growing, co-(Freezes) Harmony: Oh look! It's sweet potato! I wanna play it! Mr. Potato Head: Mrs. Potato Head? Harmony's Mom: Harmony! Harmony: I'm coming! (Hold this Mrs. Potato Head to putting down on the floor) Mr. Potato Head: Oh, Mrs. Potato Head, I thought your freeze. Mrs. Potato Head: I've learned about the best, Potato Head. Mr. Potato Head: That's my sweet potato. Buzz Lightyear: Come to Papa. Woody: What are you doing here? Buzz Lightyear: I am not doing here, because I can fly. Woody: I told you, you're a toy, We've got more than enough! Buzz Lightyear: Hey, Woody, You need to listen, I was need to look for the "Laser Gun Blaster" Okay? It was not an actually of the Menus and I need to get one more Toys out of it, Now let go my leg! Woody: What? Buzz Lightyear: Let go! (Grunts and Woody is pulling a Buzz's legs and fall down of the toys in the floor) Hey, whoa! Buzz Lightyear (Voice Box): (Beeps) Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! Jessie: Huh? Al McWhiggin: (Gasps) Jessie: Uh...I'm sorry, I've got to go. Ducky: Jessie? Jessie. Where are you going? JESSIE!!!!!!! Woody: Quick, Get inside the barrel. (Toys are hide in the ball barrel) Al McWhiggin: Huh? Oh, man, now we having a falling out of the toys and now I'll get the phone! (Jessie, Forky, Ducky and Bunny hide onto the ball barrel) Ducky: Jessie! Jessie: Look, It dosen't work. Okay? Alphabert the Robot Alphabert the Robot: Hello! I'm Alphabert! What's your name? Woody: I'm Sheriff Woody, And this is Buzz, Bo and Jessie, And this is Forky, We're all toys. Alphabert the Robot: Oh. Woody. Yeah, I'm glad that you Sheriff Woody? Woody: Yeah, I was saying, We're have to picking up to the wagon of toys and Bonnie is wait until for Christmas Morning. Alphabert the Robot: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I knows that. And I got an Chip and Sprocket! (Whitsle) Chip: Hi, I'm Chip! Sprocket: And I'm Sprocket! Woody: Hello! My name is Sheriff Woody and this is Buzz, Bo, Jessie, and a Forky too. Chip: Oh, Woody! Sprocket: Woody! Oh, yes, I know that, Woody. Alphabert the Robot: Okay. (opens the letters) Here is all of my letters to typing on A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z. Crowd Toys: Oh! Alphabert the Robot: Go ahead, Woody, press the on button. Woody: Okay. (Press the "On" button.) Alphabert the Robot (Voice Box): Hello, I'm Alphabert! Chip (Voice Box): And Chip! Sprocket (Voice Box): And Sprocket! Alphabert the Robot (Voice Box): Chose an activity? Alphabert the Robot: Go on, chose an activity. (Woody press "Learning Letters" button) Alphabert the Robot (Voice Box): Let's learn the letters! Press the button! Clarence Cat and Matthew Cat Clarence Cat: Hello, Fellas. Crowd Toys: (Gasps) Clarence Cat: (laughing) I'm just messing with you. Welcome to my hometown, were we used to live in the office. I'm Clarence Cat! Jessie: Hey there! It's so nice to see you! Clarence Cat: Thank you, guys. It's been here for a long time. Slinky Dog: Exactly, Pal old mine! Clarence Cat: (laughing) Thanks, Stretchy Dog. Anyways, I will like you to meet my son, Matthew, Matthew, say hello to these guys. Matthew Cat: Uh, Hello guys. Nice to meet you. Rex: Buzz! He's actually a cat! Buzz Lightyear: No kidding, Right? Hamm: Yeah, Sort of. Matthew Cat: Yes, I am a cat, i'm a son of my dad, Matthew. Jessie: Nice to meet ya, Matthew. I'm Jessie! Matthew Cat: Hello Jessie. (laughing) and you? Rex: Me? Rex. Matthew Cat: Hi Rex! Good to see you! Hey there Pork chop that has a line your back. Hamm: It's Hamm you freak. Matthew Cat: Oh, sorry. Hamm? Are you the couch potato, cool! (Matthew cat spins and actually bomp Mr. Potato Head with his pieces fall apart) Mr. Potato Head: Hey! Watch it, buddy! Matthew Cat: What's your name who is a long stretch dog? Slinky Dog: Uh? Slink. Matthew Cat: Slink! (laughing) I love that name! and you must be a space ranger, huh? Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear, I come in piece. Matthew Cat: Buzz, Well, I know, Buzz. And who are you cowboy doll? Woody: Me? My name is Sheriff Woody, but, You just can call me Woody. Matthew Cat: Woody? Nice meeting you. Utility Belt Buzz Returns Utility Belt Buzz: (Yawns) Morning. The hypersleep is over! We're going to the adventure! The sector is fun, the kitty cat and we are getting out of... (Gasps) The kitty cat? The kitty cat!! Who goes they're?!! Mrs. Potato Head: But how? Buzz Lightyear: Boss must’ve installed it last night while we were sleeping. Jessie: What’re we gonna do? Buzz Lightyear: What’s it say, Bo? Bo Peep: The August 3, is an all-toys, Al's Toys Barn… maintenance free $100.00… that is guard to even extended the life of your dog toy. Slinky Dog: Stop it! (Pushing at Mr. Potato Head to falling out of the peices apart) Mr. Potato Head: Hey! Watch it, buddy! Bo Peep: The Al's Toy Barn is programmed to Utility Belt Buzz. Your toys onto the store from every time for 5 minutes?! Matthew Cat: Utiltiy Belt Buzz, What does that mean? (Utility Belt Buzz press the button with laser light to down and up at Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Forky, Knifey, Spoony, Forkalina, Ducky, Bunny, Duke Caboom, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Dolly, Clarence Cat and Matthew Cat, Matthew will hands up and saying "Oh!!") Utility Belt Buzz: Do you know, defeated? Kitty cat! Crowd Toys: Ooh. Bo Peep: Nice. Matthew Cat: Uhh..oh....CURSE YOU, UTILITY BELT BUZZ!!!!! Slinky Dog: That’s it for the gift plan. It’s ruined! Jessie: Then what’re we gonna do about-- Crowd Toys: It's Al! Woody: Stay down, cowgirl! Slinky Dog: False alarm. Rex: Aah! it's an emergency! Matthew Cat: My nerves can’t take much more of this. Slinky Dog: What’re we gonna do when that chicken man gets here? Woody: I’m thinking, I’m thinking. Finding a Truck Al McWhiggin: Sir, Can you help us for putting a new toys on the shelf? Worker Toys Man: Okay. (Bo, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie and Dolly are sneaking around) Al McWhiggin: Wait, what? Worker Toys Man: What was that? Al McWhiggin: I don't know? What was going on in here? Bo Peep: (Meows like a cat calling) Al McWhiggin: Yikes, Sir, There's a cat around us. Worker Toys Man: A cat? Sure, This is all of a captured. Al McWhiggin: Let's get him! Woody: You see, Jessie, Bo is meows like a cat calling, Now all you have to do is meows like a cat calling. Are you ready? Jessie: Okay, I'm ready, Woody. (Woody and Jessie are clear throats and meows like a cat calling) Jessie: (Laughs) Woody: And hide. Al McWhiggin: And there's another cat, Sir! Worker Toys Man: Yeah? What are you waiting for? (Al McWhiggin and Worker Toys Man goes to the office) Woody: Yes! They're gone now! Come on, Jessie, Let's go find some truck. Jessie: Okay Woody. Matthew Cat: (Yelling, shouting and fights the Buzz's face) Jessie: (Laughs) Woody: I have to find the truck! Matthew Cat: No! Clarence Cat: Why? What’s wrong? Matthew Cat: We’re in a store! Don’t you get it?! Woody: A truck? Matthew Cat: A truck! ‘Cause you had to ask for help! And now i'm fighting at the Buzz! Jessie: What's a Truck? Bo Peep: Well, I'll taking care of it (Carry on Mr. Potato Head) Mr. Potato Head: Hey, you! Put me down you moron! Let go with me! Woody: Okay, we'll have to find a truck. Clarence Cat: A truck. You know I was in store. Matthew Cat: No, You shut it! You can’t be! (Fights in Buzz's face) I have to fight! I have to fight! I have to tell his are! (Buzz Lightyear press the button to put on the helmet on Matthew's hands, as Matthew screams then yowls) Woody: Hey! Knock it off, Matthew! Let's Play Clarence Cat: Where is it, where is it...Hey, I think this worker is all done. Let's play! Matthew Cat: Hit it! Clarence Cat: That's a crowd are winning, and that's a make an winning, and the cat is makin' are baseball the winning go! Yeah! Matthew Cat: I got it! (Turn on this big fan) Oh yea-! Utility Belt Buzz, Clarence Cat and Matthew Cat: (Gasps) Uh-oooooh! Sprocket: Uh? Oh, o- Oh Whoaaa! (Vents onto a Alphabert the Robot) Clarence and Matthew Cat: Whoa! Whoa! Whoooaaa! Ducky: That's no in this story?! That's in the "Wizard of Oz"! Bo Peep: It's okay, We can fix this. I hope...? (The Big fan really fastest in the Al's office and Woody, Buzz, Bo, Jessie, Ducky and Bunny is flying of windy all over the place) Ducky: Whoaho! Bunny: Whoahohoho! Buzz Lightyear: Whoa!! Bo Peep: Whoa! Jessie: Whoa, Wah! Woody: Whohoa!! Jessie: No! Not my hat?! Woody: Nohoho!! Not the Sheriff Woody?!! Bunny: Whoa! Ho! Bo Peep: This is make this one of his schedule's! Utility Belt Buzz: Hold still.......Wah! Oah, (Turn off the big fan) Aa- Oof! (Then Al's Toy Barn messy around the toys) Trixie: Aw. Mrs. Potato Head: Oh. Mr. Potato Head: Where's my ears? Who's seen my ears? Did you see my ears? And my eyes! I cannot not see here? Hamm: Oh no! Now I looked done to my coins! Rex: Aah! My Tail, What are you doing?! Matthew Cat: Help! Help! Somebody help me! Help!! Woody: Help? What seem's to be a problem? Matthew Cat: It someone can't look around the head! Clarence Cat: Please, Let me see your fix that son. (Turn Matthew's head around the forward) Matthew Cat: Wow! (Giggles) My hero! (Hug at Clarence) Clarence Cat: Ohohohoohoo! My hero too, son. Sprocket: Hey, Woody! Buzz! Chip: Your guys are going having all over the place! Buzz Lightyear: I was flying. (Hit on the helmet by baseball bat) Ow! Hey, Are you happening to there us? Bo Peep: I'm afraid so Toy Barn, We can't help you out, We've lost everything. Crowd Toys: Yeah. Jessie: No it doesn't?! Look! We have the plan always to be fix! You see?! This is a list plan! Evil Emperor Zurg Returns Matthew Cat: Will just have to get home, make the house clean, and we're out of here (Evil Emperor Zurg's back, Matthew screams) Evil Emperor Zurg: Not so fast, little kitty. I'm back. Matthew Cat: The Emperor! It's the Emperor Zurg! Bonnie's Christmas Morning more coming soon... Bonnie's Playing in the Snow/Toys and the Happy Ending Bonnie: Yay! Let's play in the snow! Whoo-hoo! (Bonnie making a Snow Angel) Alphabert the Robot: Thanks so much for your help, guys. Matthew Cat: You're welcome, Alphabert. Buzz Lightyear: Woody, you're my hero. Woody: And you're my hero too, Buzz. (When Woody is pull-string at back) Woody (Voice Box): You're my favorite deputy! (When Buzz is press the ultimate button) Buzz Lightyear (Voice Box): To infinity and beyond! Jessie: Oh yeah? I can do that too. (When Jessie is pull-string at back) Jessie (Voice Box): The roundup gang are back in town! Woody and Buzz Lightyear: (Laughs) Woody: Finally. After a long christmas and finally get some rest. Have a wonderful time of the year, Bonnie. THE END Poll What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! Not bad. Horrible!